Gamlon
siege.]] Gamlon is an ancient Elven kingdom, almost entirely wiped out by the Vulii. The colors of the kingdom are blue, white and silver. Gamlon may both refer to the kingdom and their castle. Their soldiers all wear identical uniforms, consisting of dark pants, boots and shirts covered by chain mail armor, and wrist guards in rich blue. They also wear metal helmets and blue capes. For weapons they use single- or dual-wielded swords, wooden bows, black spears, golden axes, and round shields for protection. History [[Book 2|'Book 2']]' - Past' For five decades the Vulii elves tried to unify all elven kingdoms under their rule and integrate them into their ideals and values seeking to lead the elves into a new era, but Gamlon never bowed down. When the Vulii finally decided to attack the kingdom of Gamlon, Kethenecia decided to stay out of the conflict. Country lords came to the defense of Gamlon. Cale'anon Vatay, who had just gotten through a portal from the future, was mistaken for one of these country lords by Tavor and the King of Gamlon. The King thus commanded Tavor to take care of Cale'anon and find him a position worthy of a lord. They watched the approaching Vulii army from atop the walls in company of Centa. The King then made a futile attempt at diplomacy with the leader of the Vulii. The siege begun, and lasted five days before the gates were breached. When they were overrun Tavor gave the signal to the Gamlon people to go through a portal leading to a shelter in the Wetlands, at the cost of the remaining fighters to be cut off from the Treeal Shrines. The King's last command for Tavor was to get his daughter, Leena, to safety in the castle's catacombs where the ancient magics would preserve her. The King was impaled on a halberd while Cale'anon, Tavor and Leena entered the catacombs. They were ambushed by a group of Vulii, Tavor getting shot down by arrows from behind. He handed over his two swords to Cale'anon so that he could protect Leena. However, as he charged into the enemies, he was teleported back to the present day. [[Book 2|'Book 2']]' - Present day' Many years after the fall of Gamlon, Cale'anon, Krunch Bloodrage, Benn'joon, Richard and Sooba visited the ruined castle, in their search for the Sword of Truth. A scroll from the Archmages' Codex given to them by Toyk had lead them there to find "The Shriek", which supposedly knew the location of Kethenecia, the location of the blade they were seeking. They camped there for days before Cale'anon's innocense attracted the attention of the preserved young Leena and a lady ghost. The two created a portal for Cale'anon leading to Gamlon's past, where he would acquire the magical blades of Tavor. While Cale'anon was gone, the others were attacked by bandits descended from the Vulii, and Cale'anon returned just in time to finish the battle against Gamlon's enemies. Once Tavor's swords had been bathed in the blood of Vulii elves, they revealed a map to Kethenecia on their blades. Thus the party moved on, towards the Port of Tyne. Category:Elves Category:Organizations Category:Locations